Experiment Code 18FQ
by AkaiakiA
Summary: Fliqpy is becoming bored of staying in Tiger General's experiment facility. One day, the General called for him and tells him he that has to guard a certain product and wait for "it" to take effect. What does the General mean? What if this product was actually a.. ! [ Rated M for a reason! Fliqpy/EvilxFlaky; HTF Gijinka; don't like it, don't read it. ]
1. Crimson Eyes, Scarlet Hair

**Happy Tree Friends (characters) © Mondo Media**

* * *

_Criiing! Criiing!_

"Ugh.." He slowly try to open his eyes only to be blinded by the light of the sun beaming to his face, only.. if there _was_ a sun. "Tch, I forgot to close the lights.." That sound can only mean that Tiger General is summoning him to his office.

He gets up, wears his combat boots and grabs his trusted ol' bowie knife. Not even taking a single glance in the mirror, he immediately leaves his room. As usual, everyone is staring at him like he's a hungry predator who's going to jump at them anytime. And they're right; he _is_ a monster after all. He kept walking while playing with his knife ready to throw it at someone and eventually reached the General's office.

"Wow Flips, you look like shit. I know you have no manners but at least try to look presentable when you're meeting Tiger General, freak." There standing beside the General was Splendont, he's the military's secret assassin. Fliqpy threw his bowie knife at Splendont but managed to dodge it with ease. "Oops. You missed." Splendont gave him a mocking look.

"Oh, did I?" Fliqpy grinned showing his pointy teeth and maniacal eyes. Splendont realize he was grazed in the cheek. "You.."

"**Enough!** Splendont get out."

He became quiet for a few seconds. "Yes sir.." Spledont gave Fliqpy a glare before leaving the office while Fliqpy just grinned at him. "Heh."

"Now.." Fliqpy yawns and looks at the General with a bored expression.

"You know what old man? Staying here makes me feel _sick_. I can smell the stench of metal, blood, chemicals and shit mixed all together every day. Sometimes I wonder if I'm still breathing in oxygen."

"Look, I know you're tired of being here but can't you just wait a little bit lo-"

"Don't give me that bullshit." Fliqpy grabs his knife at the wall and stabbed it with rage to the General's desk. "You think I don't know but I'm fully fucking aware that I've been here for oh I don't know, A WHOLE SHITTY YEAR?!"

"You don't have to worry. Soon, you'll be able to get out and do whatever shit you want." He pulled out the knife off his table and threw it at Fliqpy. Fliqpy caught it effortlessly with one hand. "That's why I called you." The General started shuffling through the papers in his desk looking for something. "Here." He hands Fliqpy a paper with information about a certain girl. Fliqpy raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation from the General.

"In a day or so, she'll be out the experiment room and I want you to fetch her at the room she's in, room number is written in there." He pointed at the paper Fliqpy holding. "And what am I supposed to do with this thing? Torture it? Rape it?" Fliqpy still wears the same bored expression.

"No. You are not allowed to do any of that or even scratch her for the matter. She's not our property. We're just borrowing her from a neighbouring government facility. Just read all that's written in the paper and you would know. Do you understand me?"

"Aww, how disappointing. She looks cute too. Such a waste." Fliqpy answered mockingly pretending to sound disappointed.

"I'm serious Fliqpy. Do _not_ kill her. Knowing you I know it's not possible that you won't lay even a single scratch on her so all I wish of you is to not _break_ her. It's for your own good. I want you to keep her near you at all times. Keep her with you even if you're in the bathroom, I don't care. Just don't lose sight of her."

"So basically.. You want me to babysit this thing?"

"If that's how you see it, yes." Fliqpy just stared at the General standing there motionless.

The General sighed. "You really don't have to worry about anything. When she awakens, you can treat her as a slave if you wish. You can even treat her as a dog."

"That sounds _very_ interesting." Fliqpy's golden eyes glowed at the statement he just heard. Different ideas came rushing to Fliqpy's mind as he imagines watching her in pain; struggling, begging, crying and screaming for her life.

"Remember what I said: Do _not_ break her. You're not the only one who'll suffer the consequences if it happens. Understood?"

"Sir yessirie~"

**(((NEXT DAY)))**

It was morning again and Fliqpy is awakened by the sound of the door bell. "Ugh! Motherfucking-!"

_Ennngk. Ennggggk._

"For fuck's sake let me sleep would you?!" He threw his bowie knife at the door but the beeping didn't stop. Fliqpy got up and saw a boy with glasses wearing a lab coat with a name tag that says 'Sniffles' in front of his door holding some papers. Sniffles is popular because at a young age, he was a genius that created lots of inventions no one has ever seen. He was only 17 when he started working for the government.

Sniffles looks up to Fliqpy with an expressionless face as usual. "Didn't Tiger General inform you to go to the lab today? It's almost noon and you're still sleeping like the pig you are." "Why you little shit-!" Fliqpy grabs him by his collar but Sniffles kept wearing that same expressionless face as if he didn't flinch at all. "Want me to pull out your eyes _again_?" Fliqpy maliciously grinned with excitement. His pupils started to grew smaller and got filled with anticipation. "Uh huh, yeah, sure. WHEN I'M DEAD!" Sniffles spit on Fliqpy's face. Fliqpy's grin turned upside down in an instant. "That's it! I'm gonna fucking kill y-!"

"What's happening here, Sergeant Fliqpy?"

'_Fuck!_' Fliqpy cursed in his mind the moment he heard that voice. He released Sniffles from his grasp cursing under his breath while staring at his knife irritated. Sniffles coughed as he adjusts his collar. When he has regained composure, he calmly greeted his officers and said "Nothing to worry about Brigadier Shifty. I was just about to fetch Sergeant Fliqpy here to the experiment lab as Tiger General ordered me to do so."

"So I see. Carry on then." He walked along with his younger twin, Brigadier Lifty who was waving at them saying 'Buh-bye!' with a huge smile on his face. These two are the infamous twins known to their expeditions all around the world. Whenever they catch terrorists, they had this method of taking all of their money or treasured belongings before killing them. Those who opposed them were immediately stolen of their valued possessions and the next day found dead in their houses. They're one of the richest men in the army.

"Let's go."

* * *

They reached a huge capsule capable of containing a human body inside. Around it Fliqpy saw a girl in white dress. She had pale skin, crimson eyes and scarlet hair reaching her hips. Sniffles walked up to the girl and talked to it. He later motioned Fliqpy to come near him. "This is the girl General told you about. She's experiment code 18FQ." Sniffles handed Fliqpy some papers as he's about to leave. "Read these. Don't just throw them away. As your General instructed, keep her with you at all time. If you'll excuse me, I have other things to do." Fliqpy was left there standing and just stared at the girl as she started at him back. "Well well.. if it isn't my little slave~ Let's see here.." Fliqpy started reading the papers Sniffles handed him and saw a bunch of random information like hair color, height, weight, and other stuff. He searched through the papers to find something more useful.

"She contains.. a kryptonut?" Kryptonut is a special gemstone that is said to have the ability to drain a super human's powers. There are only about 3 of these found in the world. "Why the hell would she need one?" '_I didn't even know it's possible for a human to contain one.' _Fliqpy continue reading and saw a small note at the corner of the paper.

"_**Warning**__: Subject is fragile to extreme emotions and may breakdown from emotional distress. May kill if necessary but its physical body cannot be destroyed. Failure to retrieve Kryptonut if body is destroyed will activate it to self-destruct. Explosion may affect those within the area of..."_

"Hm, I still don't get her purpose. But oh well~ I have a plaything now in this boring ol' laboratory! Let's go bitch." Fliqpy smirks as he grabs the girl by her hair and literally drags her to his room. The girl kept struggling the whole time, trying to remove Fliqpy's grasp but he was too strong for her; far too strong.

When they reached Fliqpy's room, he immediately threw her to the wall and began looking at his cabinet. The poor girl groaned in pain touching her head. "Found it!" Fliqpy walked towards the girl and put a somewhat like a dog collar around her neck with a long chain in it. "Now you look perfect! Hm, I wonder what we should do first." Fliqpy placed his hand to his chin thinking of various ways how to bring pain to the girl. Suddenly, the girl was about to approach Fliqpy but he immediately caught her arm in action. "What are you doing?" The girl stared at him for a few seconds then say "Fliq..py?" with a smile. Fliqpy was surprised by this but not a few seconds he tightened his grip to her wrist grinning. She flinched. "F-Fliqpy.. Fliqpy! Fliqpy!"

'_Don't tell me that's the only word she knows. If that is so..'_

"Go on! Say my name more as you struggle in pain. More and more!" Now he used his free hand and put it around the girl's neck. He pinned her to the wall as he's choking her. Suddenly he lets go. "I'm bored already. You're too predictable." He slapped her hard and she groaned in pain with tears in her eyes. "Fliq.. py..."

He sighs. "Let's go bitch. I'll give you a tour around." He grabbed the end of the chain that's connected to the collar in her neck dragging her again as if he's walking a dog in a park.

* * *

They've been walking for hours and the girl felt tired. Her hungry stomach growled as she smelled the sweet aroma from a certain room. Fliqpy pulled the chain once again making her fall her to the ground and dragged her to the cafeteria. "Let's see.. I'll have the usual." The girl stands up dusting her dress then looks up to the menu. She was fascinated with the things she saw. So many foods and so many colors. Since she awakened, all she saw was the colour of metal and chemicals.

She tugged Fliqpy's jacket pointing to all sorts of meals. "What? You think I'll give _you_ food? Dream on. You're my dog so you'll eat my left-over, you got that?" Fliqpy laughs as he walk over to an empty table in the corner. The girl did nothing but follow him with a sad face. Just a couple minutes passed and his order was already at their table. The girl only stared at him as he eats leisurely his food. He was completely amused at the fact that the girl is staring at him drooling for food. He tossed a piece of chicken to the girl and said "There. Eat." The girl looked at the chicken then at Fliqpy having teary eyes. She was hesitating to grab the chicken leg at first but as she was about to approach it, someone threw the piece of chicken out of the table and this startled her. "Here, eat this instead." She turned her head behind her and saw Sniffles. He gave a tray full of different kinds of dishes to the girl and she was filled with joy. She started eating right away. Sniffles sat beside her and gave her a warm smile completely ignoring Fliqpy at the other side of the table.

Irritated, Fliqpy kicked Sniffles' knee under the table and this made him groan a bit. "The fuck's wrong with you bastard?"

"Who gave you the right to give food to my toy _four eyes_? Get away from here."

"Who gave _you_ the right to make me leave this table? Was it your father, jackass?"

In a blink of an eye Fliqpy grabbed a bread knife and stabbed it into Sniffles' hand. He yelped. Fliqpy did nothing but dig it in deeper as Sniffles groan in pain. "Ain't so tough now eh four eyes?" The red haired girl was astonished at the sight she saw. It was blood; dripping out Sniffles' hands. "Damn it Fliqpy!" The girl touched the hand that Fliqpy stabbed and touched the blood. "Red.."

"Do you like the color red, miss?" A guy behind her took a piece of her hair and kissed it. The girl's eyes widen as she saw the man with red long hair past his shoulder and maroon eyes. Her eyes were sparkling looking at the man. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he was full of red.

Sniffles took the chance Fliqpy was distracted and immediately took off the knife in his left hand. Sniffles was tending his bleeding hand and spoke "The fuck Fliqpy?! That fucking hurts!"

"I know. That was the point of it." He grins.

The girl was fascinated by him. She couldn't resist the urge to touch him, and she did. She stood on her chair, turned to face the man, looked down on him, and touched his face with her two hands. Splendont's eyes widen as the mysterious girl stared into his eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"Surprised? She's color blind. The only color she can see is red. That's why she touched my bleeding and.. that." Sniffles voice trailed off. 'That' was referring to Splendont. Sniffles looked at Fliqpy who's looking at the girl and Splendont and.. '_Wait, what's that reaction of his? He looks so irritated.'_

"You jealous? Maybe you should kill yourself so she can be attracted to you."

"Shut up fag. Come on slave, we're leaving." Fliqpy, as usual, grabbed the chain connected to the girl's collar and pulled it making her fall from the chair she was standing on. "F-Fliqpy!" Paying no mind with the girl's complaints, Fliqpy pulled her out of the cafeteria.

Sniffles stood up, still holding his left wrist, mumbling and left the cafeteria but walked to the other direction.

Splendont still trying to recall the events that just happened walked away perplexed. '_No one ever looked at me like that before. I felt like.. she was sucking me in her world. It was just.._

_amazing.'_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

A/N: oooooomfg, it's muh first fanfic evaaaaaah- Fliqpy pretty much dominates this story. /fckyea/ and I know it's not perfect, I know I know.. "OTL

* * *

**Cover Image (art) © Pixiv Id 3469715**


	2. Captivating Smile

**Happy Tree Friends (characters) © Mondo Media**

* * *

'_No one ever looked at me like that before. I felt like.. she was sucking me in her world. It was just.. amazing.'_

_*thud*_

"_S-Sir Splendont?! Sir Splendont!"_

* * *

Splendont's P.O.V.

"_Hey Splendont.. D-Do you think they will like us i-if we bring those toys..?"_

"_Of course! Now we don't have to worry if we break 'em 'cause they're ours! So don't worry okay? I'm sure they'll like us!"_

"_B-But t-they think w-we're m-m-m-mons..ters.."_

"_Nonsense! If they want, I can pretend to be the monster and you'll be the hero! I'll pretend to eat them. Raaaawr!"_

"_Ahahaha! Yeah!"_

_**(((TIME SKIP)))**_

"_Hey guys! Let's go play! We brought some toys we could play with!"_

"_Y-Yeah! I-It'll be fun. Ehehe.."_

_Silence. We could hear nothing but silence. They just.. stared at us. Why? What did we ever do wrong? Why do they always.. always push us away? We're just kids.. like them... But why?_

_All I could see were their glowing eyes looking at us. I couldn't see their faces, I couldn't hear their voices, it was all.. darkness._

"_We don't wanna play with freaks like you!"_

"_Yeah! You should go home to your freak family!"_

_They started throwing rocks at us. I didn't want my twin to get hurt so I used myself as a shield to protect him. But then.. They separated us and they started to beat up my brother. I couldn't move. All I could do.. was watch. Then all of the sudden, my vision went black._

_When I woke up, I couldn't believe what I saw. Everyone was dead..._

_along with my brother._

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

_Tik.. tok... tik.. tok... tik.. tok..._

"Oh.. a dream..." He gets up feeling a little bit dizzy. He shakes it off and goes to the bathroom. He splashed water to his face thinking it might help remove the pain. "Nothing but a dream.." He sighs.

_Ennnnnngk. Ennnnnnngggk._

Splendont leaves the bathroom and go to his door. "Ah, Sir Splendont! Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He saw a doctor holding some papers. "_Wait, how'd he know I was awake?"_

"I.. still feel a little bit dizzy. What the hell happened?"

"You.. don't remember? You fainted at the cafeteria a few hours ago."

"I what?!" Splendont yelled in surprise.

"Y-Yes sir, I didn't knew it was possible either unless.." The doctor's last few words drifted off. "Well, ugh, somebody said that before you fainted, you were acting.. strange. They say you had this weird expression in your face while walking slowly to the door."

'_That can't be.. I can't be sick and fainting is _never_ an option. It's only possible if.. I'm near a Kryptonut. But that's still doesn't explain it! I don't remember seeing one when I was in the cafeteria.'_

"Sir, are you alright? It's better if you rest more. We have to run a few tests since we don't know the cause of this and_ if_ you're completely fine now."

"But I can- W-Wait, what are you doing?!" The doctor closed the door and locked it on the outside. '_Ugh! This stupid headache! I wasn't able to detect his movements because of it!'_

"Tch! You bastard!" Splendont tries to kick and punch the door hoping to destroy it but fail. "Hey! Open this goddamn door!" Splendont also tries to use his laser beam but.. '_Dammit! I'm still weak.' _So he decides to give up and sit on his bed. '_These paranoid freaks probably think I might die or something so they're locking me up. Idiots. I'll try to get out again after I sleep. This'll probably just go away when I wake up.'_

* * *

"F-Fliqpy! Fliqpyyyy!" The girl's cries fell to deaf ears as Fliqpy continue drag the red haired girl to his room. People just ignored the scene because they are either busy or they're scared of what their Sergeant would do if they interfere. When they reached Fliqpy's room, he swung her across the room. She groans in pain as she hit the wall hard. "Fliq..py..."

"Tch, those annoying pricks." Fliqpy kicks the girl in the stomach. "Fliq-!"

He kicks her again in the face, her head, her arm, her leg again and again. "S-St-Stop.. F-Fliqpy..." The girl held her stomach lying on the floor, shaking in fear.

"I don't know if you're lying or what but if you can really speak, you better stop pretending!" As she cries in pain, Fliqpy put his foot on her right cheek and step on it as if he's putting out a fire. "You like that don't you, huh you little bitch?" Fliqpy's grin couldn't grow wider and he beats up the poor girl.

But he wasn't satisfied. He brought out his knife from his jacket and point its tip to the girl's chin. "Hm.. I'm gonna make a beautiful art out of you." He straightens her leg and lifts up her white dress. The girl couldn't do anything but cry in pain. He starts carving to her porcelain skin, not too deep, not too shallow. "This will prove that _you_ **are mine**." Fliqpy's hands are shaking in excitement. He couldn't wait to finish his handmanship. The red haired girl bit her lips trying to endure the pain.

"It's finished! Ah, this is truly wonderful 18FQ." Fliqpy has carved his name on the girl's thighs. He traces the lines with his finger that made the girl yelp. Fliqpy stopped tracing his name and pushed his finger to her wound. "Nnnnnng! F-Fliqpy!" Fliqpy licks his upper lip in amusement. He pushed his finger deeper. This made the girl scratch the floor and cry even more. Fliqpy stops. The girl breathes heavily while trying to sit up. She opens her eyes and see Fliqpy staring at her with lustful eyes. She approaches him and starts to beg. "Fliqpy.. s-stop..." It was a wrong move. Fliqpy reach to her thighs where he carved his name and lick it. She closes her eyes and bit her lower lip, shaking as Fliqpy held her leg tightly while his free hand was caressing her bottom. "Nnngg.."

"Oh? Did I just hear a moan from you? Heh." Fliqpy lets go of her leg and come near to the girl's face. He blows to her ear and whisper "Bad girl." and licks it. Fliqpy stands up and pull the chain connected to girl's neck then tie it to his bed. He takes off all of his garments and covers the lower part of his body with a towel then throws them to the girl. "I'm going to take a shower. Clean those. If you're not here when I finish taking a bath, I'm going to kill you."

The girl was left there confused. "Fliqpy..?" She stares to the garments given to her and tilts her head with a confused face. "Eh..?"

* * *

Two minutes has passed but the girl is still sitting on the floor beside the bed. She's been trying to remove the chain since Fliqpy has tied it to the bed. The girl was about to cry when she saw something shining inside Fliqpy's jacket. She searched through the inside of the jacket and saw Fliqpy's bowie knife. She tries to use this to cut the chain but it proved useless. Instead, she cuts the collar from the front side so she was cut along with it. Her face brightened when she finally became free. The girl immediately grabs Fliqpy's clothes and went outside the room.

She's been running around looking for the laundry room but since she doesn't know what it looks like or where it is, she's been having a hard time. Minutes have passed and she becomes nervous. She was scared of what Fliqpy would do if she failed to return in time.

* * *

Sniffles had just come out of the recovery room because of his hand injury. "That asshole!" He screamed to the hallway not caring if anyone heard him. He kept walking gritting his teeth with his fists closed. He stops. "Wait. Where am I going again? Oh. The lab." Sniffles had finally regained his composure and tapped his glasses. He turned around to walk the other way. When he passed by the recovery room, everyone was confused and exchanged glances with each other.

When he reached the 4th floor, people he passed by were whispering at each other. Then he saw that there were a few people who were gathering around something. "_What's going on?"_

"Uhm, excuse me.. Let me through... Excuse me.." When he finally got through the small crowd, he saw the red haired girl covered in blood holding some things. His eyes widen in surprised. _"She's covered in blood! Wait, why is she here all alone?"_

"You!" The girl heard Sniffles' voice and turned around. Her face showed relief. He took off his lab coat and covered the girl. "Alright everyone, show's over. Go back to your stations!"

"**Now!**" Everyone scattered and went back to their business when Sniffles yelled at them.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" Sniffles touches her cheek with concern and warm eyes. _"That jerk probably did this to her. Her body's full of wounds. Even her neck is swollen." _The girl flinches when his hands reached her neck. Sniffles immediately retrieves his hand.

"S-Sorry.. Where's that bastard Fliqpy? He's supposed to be taking care of not letting you wonder out here alone." He grumbles to himself. The girl made an _Oh! _sound remembering why she was wandering out there.

"Um! Um! F-Fliqpy! C-C-C-Clo.. c-cloth.. F-Fliqpy!" She jumps up and down then shows the clothes to Sniffles' face. Sniffles raises an eyebrow. "Uh... huh.."

* * *

Fliqpy comes out of the bathroom drying his hair. He looked around and sees no sign of the red haired girl. He sees the chain with a ripped collar on the floor then approaches it. "Huh.. so she escaped. I thought I'd still find her here trying to take off the chains from the bed. Guess she's not that stupid." Smirk formed in Fliqpy's lips.

* * *

Sniffles and the girl finally reach the laundry room. Sniffles threw Fliqpy's clothes to the laundry machine, put in some detergent powder, and start it. "_I'd probably throw these in the garbage where they belong if she wasn't here._" He sighs and turns around. "So-" The girl was making hands signs that she needs to go. "Fliqpy!" She bows and runs away. "Wait!" Sniffles grabbed her arm that made the girl say _Ah!_ and he immediately lets go realizing he just touched a bruise. "I-I'll walk you there. You might get lost again." He pats her head and starts walking. "Ahaha! Sni-ful!" She smiles happily as she tug his shirt. Sniffles eyes widen as he turn around. "_Did she.. did she just say my... name?"_ He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. He immediately looks the other way and walk faster. "I-It's Sniffles alright!"

* * *

_Ennnnngk. Ennnnnnggk._

"Where the hell have you be-" Fliqpy opened the door half naked and was surprised when he saw Sniffles with the girl. "Four eyes?! What the-"

"I'm just delivering her back to you. You know she doesn't know her way around here yet you still let her go? Are you just stupid or what?"

"Shut up." Fliqpy grabs the girl's arm and pulls her inside. "Go away. She doesn't need you anymore." Fliqpy closes the door with a grin. Sniffles caught a glimpse of the girl's thighs when Fliqpy pulled her in. His eyes widened. "_Was that his name?! CARVED TO HER THIGHS?!"_

* * *

"How's the experiment going?"

"It seems to be taking effect sir. Although.. Sir Splendid approached the girl earlier and fainted."

"He what?"

"Yes sir. Even if it was just a short period of time, it took a toll on him. We're currently keeping him confined to his room to avoid more complications."

"I see.. Very well then."

"Since Sergeant Fliqpy has been exposed to experiment 18FQ, the _other one_'spresence grew a bit weaker in the radar, sir. It isn't much but I believe this might be _it_."

"Good. You may leave now, Brigadier Shifty, Brigadier Lifty. Keep monitoring him and report to me if anything new happens. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

A/N: Awwww yeaa, new chapter gais. Sry if it took long and if it's a little shorter than the previous chap. ( ; _;) /crawlsinahole/ Btw, I don't know what genre to put. ( o _o)'a Can you guys suggest? XD And you thought there was gonna be le sexy time eh? 8DD Muwahahaha~ **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Cover Image (art) © Pixiv Id 3469715**


	3. Delayed Truth

**Happy Tree Friends (characters) © Mondo Media**

* * *

A/N: I'M BACK PUNY HUMANZ, MUWAHHAHAH—sry about that. It was exams week, then the typhoon Haiyan came so the power became unstable and yeah, I was busy. Pray for the Philippines! ( ;-;) Anyway here's a new chap for you guys~

* * *

_SWISH! BAM! BAM! BAM! SWIIISH!_

'_Seriously?! How tough _is_ this door?!_' Splendont has been trying to get out of his room the moment he woke up. He has been using his heat vision and all his strength to destroy the door but luck wasn't on his side. _*pant pant pant*_Splendont inhales deeply and exhales. He wipes off the sweat off his face and.. '_I'm gonna put all of my power into one blow. That way I won't be wasting any more energy than I should've.'_ He closes his eyes, concentrates and.. '_Hiyaaaaaaaaah!'_

_**BANG!**_

"Phew! Final-" After Splendont got out of his room, his eyes widened when he saw Fliqpy with the redhead. Fliqpy's eyes were also widened in shock while the red-haired girl was trembling behind Fliqpy with her eyes closed. "Oh.. ugh... hi?" Splendont twitched.

"Right.. We're just gonna get going now." The sound of chains was the only thing that was heard through the hallway. Some just watched the scenario, some ran away. When the redhead finally opens her eyes, her face was suffused with joy that she literally tried to glomp Splendont but failed because Fliqpy pulled the chain connected to her neck. The girl was taken aback and fell to her behind. She stands up holding her bottom saying '_Owwww!_'

"Seriously Fliqpy?" Splendont raises an eyebrow, walks up to the girl, and pats her head. The girl looks up to Splendont and stares at his eyes with a huge smile. "Red! Red! Red!"

"It's.. Splendont." Splendont gives off a strained smile. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

'_Wha..?'_ Splendont felt a sudden pain and his vision just became blurry. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heartbeat and the girl in front of her shouting 'red' over and over again.

Fliqpy kicked Splendont to the stomach and he hit the wall. Splendont let out a small groan and placed his hand to his face. Then he suddenly realizes that the dizziness was gone. "What?"

"We're going." Fliqpy pulls the redhead's chain. The girl tries to keep up with his pace. He gives one last glance to Splendont by the wall with a sad expression.

"H-Hey! What's happening there?!"

"Oops. Here are the guards." Splendont immediately gets up and flies away the opposite side. '_What was that? I'm certain of it. I saw some green energy coming out of her when I was patting her. And when that bastard kicked me, it.. disappeared. Along with my headache!' _Splendont finally gets away from the guards and stops for a second. He closes his eyes and concentrates all his energy to his hearing, trying to find the right voice..

"Fliqpy! Fliqpy! C-Cereal! FLIIIIIQPY!"

'_There!_' He immediately flies to the location of the voice. He sees the redhead and Fliqpy in front of the cafeteria. The girl was pulling Fliqpy's shirt while Fliqpy was just scolding her blocking the entrance door.

He lands on his feet and swiftly hides behind plant with an intense stare locked towards the redhead. People passing by are whispering. '_You idiots don't think I can't hear you?!'_ He continued observing the two noisy people blocking the door. Fliqpy sighs and it would seem that he given permission to the girl as she was happily saying 'Yay! Yay!'

They go inside and Splendont follows undetected. He sits on the nearest table and hid his face with a newspaper while continuously watching the two. After ordering, they sit down a couple of tables away from Splendid and eat. The girl seemed to have ordered a large bowl full of corn flakes while Fliqpy just got a burrito or two. '_W-What's up with those cereal flakes?'_ Splendid thought.

Fliqpy bites a large piece off the burrito while watching the redhead happily eat her breakfast cereal. He stops chewing for a second, chews again and swallows. "Was your tongue not created properly?" Fliqpy raises an eyebrow while the girl just ignores him. "You should try burritos, they taste better." Fliqpy throws the burrito he was eating at the girl's face with a bored expression on his face but she just wipes it off her face and continues eating again. In a blink of an eye, Fliqpy grabbed the burrito and shoves it to the girl's mouth with a grin. "Eat." The girl was becoming teary-eyed trying to escape from the man's grip. Splendont was trying to resist not meddling with them that he didn't realize that he was slowly ripping the newspaper piece by piece. The girl followed as he ordered and somehow ate the burrito as fast as she possibly could. "See? It wasn't _that_ hard." Fliqpy mockingly states and then laughs.

Splendont was scratching and digging his fingers onto the table while gritting his teeth twitching. '_That fucked up bastard..'_

The girl takes a quick glance to her right and sees the tint of red. She completely turns her head and saw Splendont with a weird expression. She tilts her head the right with a questioning look. Splendont looked around panicking not knowing what to do as he's been found out. '_Is this guy stalking us?_' Fliqpy thought. "Tch." He glares at Splendont.

"I heard that." Splendont finally regained his composure took a seat beside the girl. Fliqpy takes out his cigarette pack, lights one up, looks the other way, and smokes. "If you think I'm following you or anything then you're mistaken. I was simply thinking w-what b-b-breakfast I should choose." Fliqpy looked at Splendont and studied his reaction. '_He's definitely following us._'

"Yeah.." Fliqpy answered in an indifferent tone. The girl finally finishes her meal. BUUUURP

She covers her mouth and shyly hid her face. Splendont raises his eyebrows and snicker. _Lub-dub._

'_There it is again!_' Splendont almost falls of his chair but manages to hold on to the table._ Lub-dub._ Splendont's eyes land of the girl beside her. As he thought, the girl _is_ giving off a green aura. With a worried look on her face, she tries to assist Splendont from falling by holding his arm. But when her cold fingers touched his skin, he felt shivers in his spine and something horrible in his stomach. He felt like vomiting. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster and his brain aching more in pain. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but he shivered. He couldn't hear anything anymore other than his loud heartbeat. He could only see the distorting world around him. He faints and falls to the ground with a green fluid coming out his mouth.

The girl kept shouting with tears flowing out of her eyes. She couldn't find the right words to scream so she only shouted the word _red_. Fliqpy stands up and looks down at the fainted assassin on the floor. He blows out a smoke from his mouth. He pulls the girl's chain up and he turns over the assassin's body using his foot. "Serves you right."

* * *

"Uungh.." Splendont slowly opens his eyes and gets blinded by the bright lights. He tried to move his hand but he felt that it was tied to his bed; along with his feet and neck. Upon realizing where he is, Sniffles approach him. "Wh-!"

"Before you say any complaints, let me say first that you're a special toy of the army so expect the v.i.p. treatment. And second, just be a good boy for a bit and you'll be free in no time. Lastly, are you stupid as fuck or what?!" Sniffles threw the documents he was holding across the room with rage. "You're lucky that they assigned _me _to take care of _you_! If not then you're probably being touched all over your body by now!" Sniffles shouted and Splendont gulped.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." Sniffles let out a deep sigh and massaged his temples. "Wait, why are you mad at me again? And what happened?! I fainted. _Again._ But.. how? I-It can't be that.. It's just impossible."

"Ding ding ding Sherlock! That girl is a kryptonut. So you better stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Sniffles turns around and observes the monitors spread across the room. He took notes while he was talking. "You're getting the attention of the higher ups. It won't be long 'till one asks why you keep fainting like this." Splendont kept quiet. "_They_ thought the first time you fainted was just because you were tired or some shit since your physical stats went back to normal that morning so they brushed it off when you escaped. But then you.." His words drifted off but he kept observing the monitors and took notes. "Anyway, you're lucky the General covers up for you and doesn't let the other bastards let out an investigation." Sniffles walks to Splendont and starts removing his shackles.

Splendont sits up and holds his head then he locks his gaze to Sniffles standing in front of him. "Can you.. explain to me now what's going on?"

"..." Sniffles kept quiet for a while. Splendont waited for an answer that seemed to took forever to tell. It was quiet. Splendont looks at Sniffles who was looking to his right with an expression Splendont couldn't understand. "Fine." Sniffles sighs then grabs a seat."I really don't have the authority to answer you but since you're the most affected here, I'll tell you."

"She's an experiment created solely for the purpose of _healing_ Fliqpy." Sniffles seemed to have lowered his voice down. Splendont does the same. "He's sick?" said Splendont.

"I knew you'd ask that. No, he isn't. Before you met even Fliqpy, he was already a soldier; a good one. He was known as 'Flippy' back then. He fought for his country with honor and he was nice to everyone. He was a perfect guy; if it wasn't for his _condition_." Sniffles stops for a bit and Splendont nods motioning him to continue. "Flippy has PTSD. Although I don't know how he got it, he was hated for it. People knew how kind and a gentleman he was but when there would be things that would make him 'flip', people didn't see a good side of him. You've seen him fight in the war, right?" Splendont nods and say "He's a brutal killing machine. I don't even wanna remember his satisfied face everytime he-"

Sniffles cuts him off. "Yeah yeah you don't need to continue. Moving on, Flippy tried countless therapists for his condition and even pills that'll help him even the littlest of ways. But as you can see, Fliqpy didn't disappear. His father, the General, didn't think much of this and thought Fliqpy would be quite useful for the army. Not long after, an accident happened that caused a town to burn down to the ground. Flippy's friends and other relatives who lived in that town died." Splendont's eyes widened as Sniffles took out photos from his pocket and showed them Splendont. "T-That.." Splendont's mouth was left hanging open. Sniffles hands the photos to Splendont. "Here. Go look at the time and place at the back of this." Splendont flips it over and was even more shock. "This is the same day that I.." Sniffles nods. "This!" Splendont drops the photos to the ground as he sees a photo of a young girl with crimson eyes and scarlet hair standing beside a young smiling Flippy. Splendont looks up to Sniffles with widened eyes. "Well, _she_ was based from her." Sniffles points at the photo Splendont was holding. "We tried our best to create an exact clone and she was the result. Her name is Flaky, Flippy's childhood friend."

"I.. see. Flaky huh..." said Splendid.

"I don't know if Flippy talked to Fliqpy when he first saw her but, I don't really care. I think it worked though; Fliqpy isn't as cruel to her as he is to other people. In fact, he's so behave I'm still in shock. If you knew how he was back then, you'd be so surprised of how much he's matured." Sniffles shrugs.

"That aside, Flippy got depressed and Fliqpy didn't help in his situation. Since that day, he has been.. _quiet_ and he has let Fliqpy take control of his body up until now."

Splendont puts his hand on his chin and thinks. "But.. how is this all connected? I'm still confused. Are they trying to get rid of me or..?" Sniffles shakes his head. "No no no. Apparently, Fliqpy is also special like _you_."

"Special how? He's also.. a superhero?" Splendont asks but Sniffles hesitates to speak more. "The next information you'll hear is.. very personal. I don't know if.. I should continue. I really don't have the right to.." Sniffles' words drifted off. Splendont sighs and stands up. "I understand." As Splendont approaches the door, Sniffles says "Flippy's mother was-!"

_CREEEEK.._

The door slowly opens and both Splendont and Sniffles wre shocked with whom they saw at the door. It was Tiger General! "G-General.. w-why are you...?! When..?"

"Greetings sir Splendont, professor Sniffles."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

A/N: Thanks ELpeep for the genre suggestion! (Will check grama errors and such later. "oTL)

* * *

**Cover Image (art) © Pixiv Id 3469715**


End file.
